sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Xyz Evolution
Xyz Evolution, known as Xyz Change (エクシーズ・チェンジ Ekushīzu Chenji) in Japanese, is term used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL ''and ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series for an Xyz Summon performed using an Xyz Monster as the sole Xyz Material. This type of Xyz Summoning first appeared in the anime in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Episode 18 when it was performed by Yuma Tsukumo. Types of Xyz Evolution Canon Chaos Xyz Evolution Chaos Xyz Evolution (Japanese: カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji) is the first type of Xyz Evolution shown in the anime, debuting in Episode 18 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL when it was performed by Yuma Tsukumo. The method to Summon a "Number C" or "CXyz" Monster is the same as the TCG/''OCG''. In addition the requirement to gain a Number C is for one to "carve a clear path" out of the chaos of confusion into the light. Later in the Barian Invasion arc, Chaos Xyz Evolution can be also achieved through a Rank-Up-Magic card (i.e. "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force"), the Field Spell Card "Chaos Field", or the Continuous Spell Card "Don Thousand's Throne". Two additional one-off variations of Chaos Xyz Evolution were also seen in two episodes of ZEXAL: * Episode 137: Vector performed a Direct Chaos Xyz Evolution (Japanese: ダイレクト・カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Dairekuto Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji) using "Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands" to Xyz Summon "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" without having to use its base counterpart, "Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon" as Xyz Material. * Episode 140: Don Thousand performed an Extermination Chaos Xyz Evolution (Japanese: エクスターミネーション・カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Ekusutāminēshon Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji) to Xyz Summon "Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia" upon the destruction of "Number C1000: Numeronius" and attaching "Numeronius" to itself as an Xyz Material. Rank-Up Xyz Evolution Rank-Up Xyz Evolution (Japanese: ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji, Rank-Up Xyz Change), also known as Double Rank-Up, is the evolved form of Rank-Up Xyz Summoning in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and ARC-V anime. It was first seen in Episode 119 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL when it was performed by Eliphas. Unlike Chaos Xyz Evolution, this method does not use the power of Chaos. It is only possible through Rank-Up and cannot be performed simply by using a certain monster as Xyz Material. It also differs in the way that all Rank-Up Xyz Evolution counterparts need the same number of materials to be Summoned (if not Summoned via Rank-Up), whereas Chaos Xyz Evolution counterparts require 1 more material. In episode 146 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Astral showcased a new type of Rank-Up Xyz Evolution called Hyper Xyz Evolution (Japanese: ランクアップ　ハイパーエクシーズチェンジ Rankuappu Haipā Ekushīzu Chenji), which was achieved through "Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force", allowing him to Rank-Up the Rank 1 "Number 39: Utopia Roots" all the way to the Rank 10 "Number 99: Utopic Dragon". In chapter 42 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga, Yuma Tsukumo gained the ability to perform Rank-Up Xyz Evolution by creating "Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force" through the power of Destiny Draw. This allowed him to Rank-Up his Rank 4 "Number S39: Utopia One" into the Rank 5 "Number S39: Utopia the Lightning". This type of Summoning also appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Fanon Revised Chaos Xyz Evolution Revised Chaos Xyz Evolution (Japanese: Ｒｅ：カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ, Re:Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji) is the revised version of Chaos Xyz Evolution used by Samuel Nakaoka the Second in Zuzu-Samuel form. This method allows to evolve Myusica the Chaos Melodious Fantasy of Blazingrage into Myusica the Chaos Melodious Fantasy: The Яe-βirth. Unlike any Xyz Evolutions, this method causes Zuzu-Samuel to become Arisa. Trivia * Xyz Evolution is comparable to an Accel Synchro Summon from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series, a method of Synchro Summoning using Synchro Monsters as Synchro Materials. Category:Summon methods